He Called Me Back
by Silver1
Summary: Not really a story, just a quick look into two characters' minds when they think about a certain individual. If I was any more specific, I'd ruin the fic. Please read and review.


He Called Me Back

By Silver

Standard Disclaimer: *I don't own Digimon or its characters, but I sure would like to!*

Author's note: This is my little retaliation to some of the fics I've been seeing on fanfanfiction.net that bash a certain character. Don't worry, it's not another opinion paper. I'm going to leave things somewhat vague, but I'm sure that all readers can figure out who the two speakers are, and who they are talking about. 

I used information from the net to construct this fic. Please visit Digiworld Canada at http://www.geocities.com/porygon2.geo/digi.htm. They have the best episode list on the entire net!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He called me back. He called me back to the group, and stopped me from making a huge mistake. I thought that I had to fight alone. I thought that since it was my mistake, and my problem, I had to fix everything by myself. He wouldn't let me, though. He followed me around and taught me what it means to be a part of a team. We fought side by side, and he awakened a new power within me. I was once a kind of lone wolf. I had grown up alone, except for my two Digimon, and I didn't think that I could count on anyone else; but when I met him, we talked, we argued, and we became friends. He helped me, the lone wolf, join the pack. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met him. I'd probably be dead right now. 

I hear that others call him a jerk, and that he boasts too much. It's true that he acts like a bit of a flake at times, and he does seem pretty full of himself. Still, I wouldn't want anyone else backing me up in a fight. I know that for all his faults, he'll still be there for me when I need him. He'd do that for anyone, even his rivals. Besides, he has some really cute girls on his team. I really hope that I'll see him again soon. He's one of my best friends.

********

He called me back. He called me back from my desire to end my life. I was ashamed. I hated myself. All the cruelty, all the evil, all the suffering that I had caused! I thought that there was no redemption for me, and that I was better off dead. I stood there, in the midst of a battle between two Digimon and waited for a stray blast to kill me. Then I heard him shout, "LIVE!" He wouldn't give up on me. Me, the person who had probably wronged him the most. I fought against him, mocked him, and humiliated him. I remember how I forced him to watch me as I nearly enslaved his partner. I remember how I forced him to choose which one of his friends would live and which one would die. His "friends" were just illusions at the time, but he didn't know that. 

I was so cruel to him. And yet, he was the first one to give me a second chance. None of the others would forgive me, or trust me, except for him. He asked me to join them. He asked me to fight by their side and defeat any more threats to the Digital World. Because of his friendship, my Digimon and I gained new strength; and when my friendship with him grew, we reached a new plateau of power together. 

Some people say that he is stupid and reckless. I know that mentally speaking, I am by far his superior. But for all my knowledge, I can't match his kind heart. He has an ego the size of MetalGreymon, but that simply covers up the kindness inside of him. His naïve innocence is so different from anything else I have ever seen before. He doesn't suspect subterfuge or malice from people, and he forgives quickly. Some might call these traits a weakness, but in a world where people take advantage of you at the drop of a hat, trust is a rare and precious gift.

Some people hate him simply because he has a crush on a girl. How selfish and narrow-minded that notion is. They fear him as a threat to their idea of a "perfect couple" between the girl and another boy. The people who hate my friend fell in love with the idea of the two other people falling in love. When he entered the scene, they instantly hated him, because he supposedly tried to threaten perfection. Perfection leads to stagnation. I though I was perfect, and look what happened to me. We as humans grow through conflict, and he is growing daily.

I will never forget how he sounded when he called me back from death. And I will never forget how he looked as he begged me to spare the others. He didn't appear pathetic or selfish. When I think back to how he looked there, kneeling on the ground, I now realize that he had a heart big enough to embrace everyone, even the people that laugh at him and scorn him. He is truly one of a kind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, can you guess who the speakers are and who they are talking about? Yeah, I thought so. It's kinda obvious isn't it? Especially since it's _me_who's writing this fic. Oh well, I never was any good at mysteries. 

By the way, I have just one rant from the episode "Ghost of a Chance." Might as well throw it in:

Announcer: "What is the significance of the 'Golden Radiance?'"

Silver (Frantically waves his raised hand): "Oh! Oh! Mr. creepy-sounding announcer guy? I know what the significance is! I read the spoilers page! Pick me, pick me! Jeez, could Wizardmon have been any more vague in that episode?" 


End file.
